A Kingdom by the Sea
by AmaraWinterFrost
Summary: Adam has to go to Denmark for some diplomatic discussions with Prince Eric and some of the other kings and princes. All the princesses are excited to meet each other. A crossover of some of the older disney princess movies. The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White.
1. A Message from Denmark

"So who was that at the door?" Belle asked her husband Adam.  
"It was a messenger from another kingdom. Since our kingdom has not made contact with their, or any other kingdoms in about ten years they have invited us and some of the other rulers to come stay with them for a few weeks so that we can have some diplomatic discussions."  
Belles eyes sparkled at hearing this, she had always wanted to travel and see some of the far away places she had read about in her books. "So where are we going?" she asked.  
"To Denmark." he answered smiling "Prince Eric wants us to arrive as soon as possible so we will be leaving tomorrow morning."  
Belle smiled remembering what she had read about Denmark , it was a small country and the castle was in a town next to the sea. She had never seen the ocean before, she had only read about it. As she walked back to her room to pack belle wondered what it would be like.  
She decided to pack some light weight dresses so that she would be able to move around easily, then she went to the library and pulled out all the books she could find about Denmark. As she was going through the books she had pulled out her eyes set on a particularly old-looking one, it was blue with a worn picture of a mermaid on the front. She was up the rest of the night reading about the legends of mermaids surrounding the area.

Belle and Adam left after breakfast that morning and because of her late night, Belle soon fell asleep in the carriage.


	2. Nervousness and Advice

Ariel paced back and forth in the large dining hall, her bright red hair turned golden as it caught the sun.  
"Dont be so nervous" prince Eric finally said "They are all going to love you!"  
"But what if they think i am strange Eric!?" she said "What if they don't like me!?" she was becoming more and more nervous as she watched the clock, only an hour until they arrived.  
"Ariel from what i hear most of these girls are pretty strange themselves, i heard that one of them used to be a servant and another of them lived in the woods for the first 16 years of her life!" Eric said trying to sooth her fears.  
"Yes but none of them used to have tails!" all Ariel wanted was to be excepted as a normal human girl, she hoped that the other princesses would not reject her as some of the girls in the village had.  
Eric left to make sure that all the rooms where ready for the visitors.  
When she first learned that they would be having guests Ariel was excited to meet strangers and hear about the far away places where they lived but that excitement had soon turned into dread for she feared that they would not like her.  
Maybe she should try to get some advice from one of the maids, she had recently learned that her friend scuttle did not know as much about the human world as he claimed.

She walked down the halls and soon found one of the maids sweeping the floors, they soon became engrossed in an indef conversation about how to act in front of royalty.


	3. The guests arrive

Belle stared out her window as they approached the huge castle, she could smell the ocean and feel the salty ocean wind in her hair.  
When their carriage pulled up she saw a young woman with bright red hair and deep blue eyes standing by the door. She guessed that this must be the princess she had heard about.  
As she and Adam stepped out of the carriage the young woman curtsied "Hello i am princess Ariel. Welcome to our home, I can show you to your room now." she looked nervous, but sweet.  
"My name is Belle and this is my husband Adam" she said as they followed her to a room on the third floor.  
"I am so happy to meet you!" Ariel said "You can come to the library once you are settled in your room, I set up a sort of welcome party for all of us girls."  
"Sure, sounds like fun!" Belle said. But what she was really thinking about is the library, she couldn't wait to see the different books they had.

Ariel went back downstairs to meet the next carriage that was arriving "Hello I am princess Ariel! Welcome to our home!" she said once again.  
A girl with short black hair and red lips stepped out along with her husband who had brown hair and was wearing a strange-looking hat.  
"Oh hello. My name is Snow White, it is very nice to meet you!" she said with a sweet smile.  
At that moment another carriage pulled up right behind there's, the door opened and a tall man with brown hair, and a girl who had long blond hair that was slightly curled at the ends stepped out.  
"Hello. My name is Philip and this is Aurora."  
"Hi. I am princess Ariel. Welcome!" she said with a small laugh "I guess I should show you all to your rooms now, the coach men will take your horses to the stables for you."  
So they all followed her to their rooms.  
One more carriage showed up. It was pulled by a team of white horses.  
Out stepped a man with black hair like Erics only not as messy. With him was a woman with blond hair up in a bun, she was wearing a blue dress, and shoes made of glass.  
"Hello my name is Ariel! Welcome to our kingdom." she said happy that all the guests where now here.  
"Hi my name is Cinderella. I'm sorry if we are late!"  
"No its fine you are not late at all!" Ariel laughed "I can show you two to your rooms if you'd like."  
"Yes thank you." she said sweetly "I love your castle it is so beautiful here!" they chatted all the way upstairs until they finally got to their room and Ariel left them so that they could unpack.

Ariel was happy, everything had gone well so far and all the girls seemed nice. Maybe she had worried over nothing.


	4. The Beginnings of a Friendship

All the girls met in the library later that night. Ariel had made some chocolate chip cookies and everyone really enjoyed them.  
Belle began looking through all the books and the other girls just sat there silently for a few minutes, no one knowing what to talk about.  
"So." Aroura finally said "How about we all get to know each other a little more? Snow White why don't you tell us about your family?"  
"Well..." Snow White looked around uneasily "My mother died when I was born so my father remarried but then... he died too so it was just me and my step mother.  
"Me too" Cinderella said looking surprised  
"Your step mother was probably nice and sweet. Mine was evil, she tried to poison me." Snow White said  
They all started discussing their families and how they met their husbands, all of them except for Ariel.  
Pretty soon Aroura noticed her silence "What's wrong Ariel? Are you going to tell us about your family?"  
All the girls were quiet and looked at her expectantly.  
"This is probably going to sound crazy but..." she paused for a moment looking around the room.  
"Go ahead Ariel you can tell us!" Cinderella said encouragingly  
"Yeah we've heard it all!" Belle added "Curses, dragons, poisoned apples, magical shoes, you can tell us!"  
"Well before i met Eric I wasn't human, I didn't live on land. I was a mermaid." She smiled, happy to get to tell her story. she told them everything. She told them how she saved Eric from the shipwreck, how she traded her voice for legs, and how they finally got rid of the evil sea witch.  
When she finished the story Snow White was in tears "You were so brave!" she half sobbed.  
Belle patted Snow on the back as she dried her eyes "Well that was an unexpected story! Have you ever thought of having it written down, you know like into a book?" she asked.  
"Thats a good idea Belle!" Aroura said excitedly "We could write all of our stories! I am sure someone would like to read them!"  
Everyone agreed so they wrote down all of there stories from beginning to end. They all signed the book and put it onto the shelf in the library.

The next day Snow White, and Cinderella decided to teach Ariel how to bake a pie since she had never made one before. She was amazed at how something could change so much when exposed to heat. When the pie was done all the girls went outside to have a picnic in the meadow.  
"Yum I love blueberry pie!" Aroura said. Everyone else obviously enjoyed it too because it was soon gone.  
It was a perfect day. The wind blew strong bringing the scent of the salty ocean. The sky was blue and full of puffy white clouds.  
Belle sat on the picnic blanket reading a book, Aroura and Snow White picked some flowers, and Cinderella and Ariel exchanged story's about their lives.  
The day was so pleasant and eventually Aroura started to sing "I know you i walked with you once upon a dream" Snow White joined in "I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar"

They all started singing. the wind blew their voices far and the entire village smiled at the sound of their sweet voices.


	5. S'mores and a Pillow Fight

"It is sad that these meetings between our husbands only happen once a year" Cinderella suddenly said as they sat by the fireplace roasting marshmallows.  
"Yes but at least we will get to see each other again next year!" Belle said hopefully "I have only known you girls for a few days now but I feel like I have known you my whole life!"  
They all huddled closer by the fire as the wind outside began to howl.  
"I think I read in a book one time something about roasting marshmallows and then putting them between graham crackers with chocolate." Belle said after a long silence.  
"Well I wonder who would have that sort of idea" Aroura said.  
"It sounds interesting! Can we try it Ariel?" Snow White asked enthusiastically.  
As they all looked at Ariel they saw her staring into the fire completely hypnotized by the flames, like it was the most beautiful thing ever.  
"Um Ariel? Are you alright?" Cinderella asked as she touched her gently.  
"What?" Ariel said with a start "Oh sorry guys, I guess after all this time I am still fascinated by fire!"  
The room was full of laughs and giggles. Ariel grabbed a pillow and threw it at Belle "Haha laugh at that!" she said with a cheeky grin.  
Belle grabbed a pillow and threw it, but it hit Aroura "Hey!" she said grabbing a pillow.

An all out pillow fight ensued. The girls shrieks of laughter could be heard everywhere in the castle, even the large meeting room where the boys where still having discussions.

"Well sounds like the girls are having fun." Eric laughed  
"I am glad they are getting along" Adam said cheerfully "Some people think Belle is... well... kind of strange, and its good for her to make some friends."  
"Yes same with Aroura" Philip added "She doesn't have much experience being a princess, I think sometimes she feels left out."


End file.
